This Love Will Be Our Downfall
by Twistedsystem009
Summary: Farkas is a member of the Companions. Naveen is a Silverhand captain. After a series of encounters with each other,they have a small relationship going,until they find out who they are. Will they forget their ranks and guilds for each other,or murder each other ruthlessly?
1. Chapter 1 A Chance Encounter

I emerged into what I believed was the center of the cave. Ahead of me I could make out a battle in the dim light. I drew my sword,though it was not my weapon of choice,I was warned that there might be Werewolves here. I lunged into the battle gracefully and stuck my sword inside some poor lad's back. I whipped around to find a man,clad in steel,fighting off another bandit. I slashed at the bandit,catching his attention. He turned to face me and started to attack,but was caught off guard when the other man hit him in the kneecaps,knocking him to the ground. I lifted him into the air and slashed his throat,than dropped him. I raised my sword in warning. "Who are you?" Me and the man asked each other simultaneously. We didn't get a chance to answer each other,before two more bandits emerged into the room from a trap door that blended with the dirt. I forgot my petty concern with the man who may have caused a difference between whether I lived or not and leaped into battle. I let out an involuntary yelp as one bandit made a long gash down my arm with his axe. I plunged my sword into his throat,merciless. I turned on my heel,finding that the man had already defeated the other bandit. In one swift movement,I had my sword tip nestled into a crevice on the chest plate of his armor,and him the same. "Who are you?" I demanded,my eyes unflinching from his. "I'm Farkas. You are?" He asked in a rough voice. "I'm Naveen. What are you doing here?" I answered. "I was sent by my guild to clear out this cave. What about you?" His arm lowered slightly. "I live in Dawnstar. It was a threat to my home,so I took care of it." I replied when he raised an eyebrow. "Fair enough. Um..thanks for the help." He sheathed his greatsword. "You looked like you needed it." I replied smugly,also sheathing my weapon. "I...didn't need any help..." He insisted. "Mm-hmm." I muttered,looking him up and down. He probably didn't need my help,judging from his battle skills and size,but I'm sure I made a difference in the outcome of the battle. "I hope to see you again." He said,giving me a half smile. "Same." We turned in opposite directions and exited the cave.

I ran a hand through my flaming red hair and sighed. I had been sent on a mission to clear out a fort full of Werewolves right outside Ivarstead. "Thank you." I wearily thanked the man at the bar for my drink and stood. A man entered,bringing mist from the storm outside the inn. When the door was shut and the man stepped into the light,I recognized him as Farkas,the man I had met in the cave. It took me a few seconds to muster up enough courage to go talk to him,but I finally did. "Hey." I said,casually leaning against the bar as he called for a drink. I exhaled through my nose,hoping he would remember me. "Oh...hi. Um...how are you?" He asked awkwardly,seating himself on a stool. I mimicked him and replied, "Not great. You?" He looked taken aback for a few seconds,as though he didn't expect me to care. "The same. What's not so great?" He asked,taking a hearty swig mead. "I've been on the road all night. My...group asked me to clear out a fort. I just got out. Decided I would get a room," I answered. "What about you?" He had the same surprised expression,like he didn't expect me to care about him. "I was hunting. I..um...got really close to Ivarstead and decided that I would retire for the night." He explained. I took my last sip of ale and slightly raised my glass with a smile. Leaving it on the counter,I left the main room and exited into a side hallway,where I found my room and slept peacefully for the night.


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth About Me

Farkas dodged behind a tree,following Aela's orders. He would have continued to follow his brother,but something made him freeze in his tracks. A voice. A woman's,voice to be exact. He leaned out from his hiding place,just a bit,to see what was happening. A group of Silver Hand stood in the clearing,one woman caught his attention. Her red hair fell in sheets down her to her backbone and hazel eyes sparkled with anger. Her hands were placed decisively on her curved hips and her lips pursed the same way. "I'm going to do whatever I can to hunt them down." She answered someone,her voice breaking the terrifying silence cast over the forest. He knew from the moment that her heard her voice that she was Naveen. He hurriedly dashed after Aela,not wanting to know what would happen if they caught him.

I moved from my desk to the Alchemy table,back to my desk,and to the Alchemy table once more. I carefully poured the poison into a small blue vile and handed it to the waiting woman next to me. "Here you go,Taryn. Paralyzing poison." I announced triumphantly. The brunette rolled her eyes and drawled a thank you. Though,somehow,even though she was a jerk,she was my only friend in my camp. I perched myself on the desk and tried to collect the memories from early this morning. I couldn't believe that I had let those Companions escape. Normally,I always won my fights,but I just wasn't the same today. I propped my elbows on my thighs and rested my forehead in my palms. I took a deep breath and decided that hunting might raise my spirits,it always did.

I unsheathed my bow and hastily notched an arrow. A shape emerged clumsily from the bushes. I inhaled sharply and fired a shot,but hit the tree instead of the prey. I notched another arrow,before I realized that I was shooting at a person. I sheathed my weapon and rushed forward,hoping that I didn't scare them off. I jumped over a bush to find Farkas leaning against a tree,breathing heavily. "Farkas!" I gasped,my hands on my knees. It took me a second glance to understand his armor.

"You're a...a...Companion!"

"You're a Silver Hand."

"How do you-?"

"I saw you."

"I-I-" Before I got a chance to reply,he had dashed off into the woods. I pressed my lips together in indecision,than turned and walked back towards my camp.

I walked towards the stream and looked down into the water. When I looked up,I found someone staring back at me. It had been days since me and Farkas' last encounter. "Hey." He said awkwardly,looking down. I sighed and waded through the ankle-deep stream. When I got over to the other side,I hugged him. We just stood there for a while,not caring if anyone found us. We were content for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3 Keeping Place

I started to pace back and forth in front of the water. "Come on..." I muttered,looking up every few minutes. "I didn't expect you to be here early." Farkas chuckled. I turned,alarmed and staggered backwards into the water. I emerged,grinning wickedly at him. I reached forward and grabbed his ankle. He slid down and tried to hold me underwater,but I kicked him in the stomach,forcing him to let go. I came to the surface and looked around,while treading water. He came up a few seconds later. I kicked into a backstroke and closed my eyes,letting the heat from the sun wash over me. The breeze washed over the lake every once in a while,cooling the heat. Eventually,I pulled myself out of the backstroke. I found Farkas sitting on the shore. "What's wrong?" I asked,eying his frown. I propped my elbow on the grass and rested my chin in my palm. He looked away. "Hey," I sat up and put my hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" I repeated. He turned to face me. I clasped his hand. "I just...don't know how this is going to work..." He admitted. "We'll figure it out." I whispered. I wasn't even sure if 'this' was anything,at all. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder,content for the moment.

I swung my legs over the edge of the dock and took a swig of ale. The last time that Farkas and I had talked was that time at the lake. It had been about week since that day,which gave me plenty of time to reflect over things. Me and Farkas were friends,I guess,but when he asked me that question...it allowed me to see things on a whole new level. If I really was falling in love,I didn't know how either of us would figure it out. I couldn't just leave the Silver Hand,because...truthfully...I'm afraid of change and being a Silver Hand is my life. I wouldn't have anything or anyone to go to. I would have to start fresh and I just don't want to risk that. I want to be with him,but our groups would never allow it. I had asked around about him and learned that he had a close twin brother named Vilkas in the Companions. I stood when a courier approached me. "I've got a note for you." He said wearily,his eyelids fluttering. "Thanks...here. Get yourself a room at the inn." I tossed him a coin purse. I wasn't rich,but I did have a lot of coin purses. Some where empty and some were bulging. That one was pretty full. He smiled and dragged himself away. I sighed. Unfolding the letter,my mouth twisted up in a smile,as I realized what the words meant.

Farkas looked up when he heard footsteps approaching. Naveen stood a few feet away from him,her arms crossed over her leather garb. He skimmed her over. She looked especially beautiful today. Her red hair was tied in a ponytail that reached her shoulder blades,her hazel eyes glinted in the sunlight,her mouth was upturned in a collected smile,her armor was tight fitting,and flattered her beyond flattery. "You..um..you look great." He complimented,looked at his feet. "Thanks." She threw her knapsack towards the tree. One of the straps caught on a branch and it hung there. "Score!" She said in triumph,falling back on the grass. "So...what did you call me here for?" She asked. He sat cross legged next to her. "I wanted to know where this is going." He said. "I really don't know." She dropped her head onto the grass and inhaled deeply. "I think that I do...or I hope that I do," He started. His eyes dropped when she looked up at him. "Well,let me hear it.""I really don't know." She dropped her head onto the grass and inhaled deeply. "I think that I do...or I hope that I do," He started. His eyes dropped when she looked up at him. "Well,let me hear it."


	4. Chapter 4 Moments

"I think that we...have something." He glanced down at me quickly. My lips tightened and I inhaled sharply. I nodded quickly,afraid to open my mouth. "And I mean something...like...I like...you." He confessed. I was propped up by my elbows,now,staring at him,wide eyed. I exhaled in one sharp gust. I pulled myself onto my knees,put both of my hands on his face,and kissed him. And,even though this was supposed to be a happy moment,I cried. Tears streamed down my cheeks as the kiss turned into more than a kiss. Eventually,I was on my back gasping for breath between each kiss. "Did I do something?" He asked,pulling away after he noticed me crying. "No,no..no. I'm just..really happy." I sat up and ran one of my hands through his hair,wiping away tears with the other hand. "You didn't do anything."

My eyes fluttered open. Through the tree branches,I saw the stars glimmering across the night sky. I pulled myself up to see where Farkas had gone. "You're finally awake." He observed from a spot on the grass a few feet away from me. "I'm surprised you're still here." I said back,crawling over to him. I leaned in for a kiss,before I noticed something. When the moonlight caught his eyes,they flashed silver. I pulled away. "It's late I should go...before anyone notices how long I've been gone." I said,standing up and reaching for my knapsack hanging from the tree. When I turned,he got up. As I started to walk away,he grasped my wrist with amazing strength. "Why?" He asked,looking directly into my eyes. I struggled to free myself,but his grip only got tighter. "You knew I would find out eventually." I whispered. It took him a few moments to realize what I was saying. When he did,he released his grip on my arm and started to get angry. He picked up a stick that had been laying nearby and held it in front of me,than crushed it into powder. "See what I can do? What if this was you?" He growled. I looked down,blinking back tears. "Farkas-" Before I could finish my sentence,he ran off into the woods. I sat there and cried for a few minutes,before I got up and left for home.

Farkas lingered in front of the harbinger's door,then knocked. "Come in." The old man answered. Farkas pushed the door open and entered quickly,closing it quietly behind him. "What do you need,lad?" Kodlak asked,turning in his chair. Farkas sat himself on the bed. "Could talk to you about a...girl?" He hesitated. "Of course,son." Kodlak put his hands on his lap and stared intently,clearly interested in what he had to say. "There's a girl that I like,but our guilds don't exactly get along. I really like her,I may even be in love,but I'm afraid to go on with our relationship." The younger man explained.

"Ah,I see. What guild is she apart of?"

"Well,it isn't really a guild..."

"Son,is she with the Silver Hand?"

"Yes,but I really do think I'm in love-"

"It's okay,Farkas. I understand love and it's forces."

The old man interrupted him,with a completely different reaction than Farkas would have expected. "Thank you,Kodlak."


	5. Chapter 5 The Harbinger

**We're back with chapter 5! I have one more chapter to most from Yahoo! Notepad,than I'll start writing new chapters,not pre-written ones. Shout out to TwistedSystem for being so supportive :)**

"Naveen,I,um,have someone who wants to meet you." Farkas added hastily to the end of his apology. I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest. "Kodlak," Farkas called over his shoulder. My body tensed. Kodlak,the 'good' harbinger. He,supposedly,was the only Companion,besides Farkas' twin,who wanted to cleanse his blood of the beast. I put my hands on my hips,trying to casually place one on my silver dagger. An old man rode into the meadow and gracefully dismounted his horse. I stiffened even more. My hands gripped my waist with such strength,that it sent spikes of pain like daggers through my body. "So you're the woman I've been hearing so much about." I gave him an extremely forced smile and shuddered as he came nearer. "Oh,sorry." He said,taking a few steps back. I felt bad. "It's..okay." I gasped,finding it hard breathe through my tight grip. Farkas removed my hands from my waist. "Thanks." I whispered,massaging my hands. "So,I want to know more about you." Kodlak said,almost in a menacing way. I stared directly into his eyes. "What do you want to know?"

The tension between Kodlak and the woman was intense. Every question he asked her became more personal and more serious. "Why can't you just leave the Silver Hand?" He questioned. "My father's brother was killed by a pack of...Werewolves. My father was very close to his brother,so he joined the Silver Hand." She replied. "But why can't you just leave?" Farkas asked,not thinking about how he phrased that question. "How would you feel if you're brother died?" She replied,not thinking about her words,either. Kodlak watched as both of them realized how their sentences effected the other person. "Farkas,I'm sorry." Naveen apologized,fighting back tears. "It's fine. I'm sorry,too." He said,looking up. "Don't worry about it." She replied,her voice breaking. Farkas rushed over to her and held her in his arms. Kodlak knew that this was something special,as he saw how she buried he face in his chest and how he held her like a wounded child. "I think I've seen enough to know that you two have something worth fighting for." Kodlak said,standing up from his perch on a lowered tree branch. "Thank you." Naveen murmured,hugging him. "Don't worry,child. You'll be able to make it work." He soothed her doubtful thoughts without her having to say them. "Farkas,I'll be taking my leave. I'll see you back at Jorvaskr." He left the couple and headed back east to Jorvaskr.

"It won't be that bad.." Farkas insisted,not believing his own words. "Yes,it will!" I said stubbornly,crossing my arms. "Please?" He sighed. I stared at him for a few moments. "Fine." I answered. "Yes!" He yelled in triumph,leaping forward to spin me in a circle. I laughed and tried to hold onto his shoulders. Finally,I was on the ground,holding Farkas' hand. We stared up at the two moons,both of us deep in thought. I turned my head to find Farkas staring at me. I leaned in to kiss him. That night,a kiss became more than a kiss. It became our first time,alone,together,and in love.

**Any advice or reviews to give me? Hmm? Hope you like it. I'll probably be updating in about five minutes,so stick around!**


	6. Chapter 6 Second Thoughts And Secrets

**Heylo,my friends. Here we have chapter six. **

**Go ahead,read it.**

**Come on,you know you want to...**

I rolled over in the grass,trying to recall memories from last night. A smile came,as the events flooded back to me. I looked around for Farkas,to find him standing against a tree,fully clothed and holding my armor. I stood and walked over to him,kissing him gently,then taking my armor. While I dressed,I felt his eyes on my back. "Enjoying the view?" I acknowledged him,with a smirk. He nodded. I frowned. "Are you okay?" I asked,approaching him. He nodded,again,his fingers trailing over my collarbone. My hand moved up to my neck,touching the spot where his hand had been. I felt a small bump there. "What-?" I started. "I marked you." He murmured,still staring at that spot. "Like a wolf with their mates?" I raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Are you ma-?" He answered. I cut him off with a kiss. "No,I'm not mad." I replied,once I had broken the kiss. "You marked me as your mate and I'll take that as an 'I love you'." I murmured,brushing his hair out of his face. He gazed down at me,looking amazed. "I do." He said. "Hmm?" I hummed,looking into his silvery eyes. "I do love you,Naveen." He answered. "I love you,too." I whispered,kissing him passionately. "See you here tonight,same time?" I called,as I walked towards my horse,who I had tied to a tree. "Of course. It's all I look forward to." He answered. I blushed and,even though he couldn't hear me,I said, "I love you,Farkas. So much."

"Taryn,I really don't want to talk about it." I said through clenched teeth,pounding the powder,of what I think used to be nightshade,even harder. The sound of the mortar pounding the pestle drowned out the woman's voice for a few minutes,as she droned on about her hunt. "Taryn!" I turned,my voice almost a scream. "I don't fucking care!" I threw my hands into the air,spilling nightshade powder on the floor. "Ooh,someone's feisty today." She observed. I sigh,gritting my teeth and turning back to the alchemy lab. "Who is it?" She asked in a singsong voice,perching herself on my desk. "What do you mean?" I asked innocently,biting my lip. "Who did you sleep with?" She persisted. "I didn't sleep with anyone!" I cried,my eyes widening. "I knew the minute you walked in. Your hair was all mussed up,your eyes were wider than usual,and you were _very_ smiley. Dammit. "I'm not telling you." I replied,pursing my lips. "Fine." She pouted,with mock disappointment. "Doesn't work on me,sweetie."

Farkas glanced down at his feet and mumbled, "I didn't sleep with anyone,Aela." She narrowed her eyes. "So,you didn't sleep with _anyone_,but you slept with _someone_." She turned his words around on him. "Dammit,Aela. I didn't sleep with someone _or_ anyone." He insisted. "Farkas,why don't you come speak with me." Kodlak said from the doorway. A sinking feeling in Farkas' chest told him that this wasn't going to be good. "Did you sleep with her? The Silverhand woman? It _is_ a woman,right? My memory fails me,sometimes." He asked. "Um,yes,yes,and _definiately_ yes." Farkas answered. "I'm happy for you,son,but don't let her manipulate you into giving information about the Companions." And with that,Kodlak left Farkas sitting there,thinking over his words.

**The next chapter will feature their midnight meeting and some not-so-pleasent exhange of words. *hint cough nudge wink wink***

**CAN YOU READ THE SIGNS?!**


	7. Chapter 7 Midnight Resolutions

I took an apple from my knapsack and searched the meadow once more.

No sign of him.

I had been waiting for a little over two hours, but Farkas wasn't here, yet. I drained a flagon of ale and leaned my head against the tree that I was sitting by.

"Naveen?" I gasped, when I heard his voice.

Farkas stood about ten feet away from me, hesitating to come closer.

"What's wrong?" I bit my lip and squinted, trying to make out his expression.

"Are you using me to get informating about the Companions?" His words were rushed.

"What would make you think that?" I stood and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I..."

"Did someone tell you that? Was it Taryn? Gods..." A stream of possibiltes flooded my mind. Taryn didn't know that it was him, but what if she found out..?

"No,no. I just...Kodlak warned me.." His voice was quiet.

"Do you think that?" I asked, in the same quiet voice.

"I..." He repeated.

"Do you?" My voice rose slightly.

"I...don't know." He answered.

"If you love me, you'll find an answer." I picked up my knapsack and untied my horse from the tree.

Trying not to look back, I rode towards my camp and towards a rising sun.

Farkas slammed the door, beside himself with anger.

"Ice-Brain!" Aela barked, holding a folded letter in her hands.

"What?" He growled in reply, clenching his fists.

"You have a contract to clear out a bandit fort in the hold,"

"Oh, and, take Vilkas with you. He's...curious about this girl that you're _courting."_

Farkas froze. How did both Vilkas and Aela know about Naveen? He tried not to think about _her_ while he rounded up Vilkas.

"Ah, brother, good to see you."

Vilkas strode through the rain, with his brother at his side.

"So, who is this mystery woman?" He asked.

"A woman." Farkas muttered, starting to walk a little faster.

"Nord, elf..?" Vilkas offered.

"Nord."

Vilkas looked at his brother. Farkas' hair fell into his eyes, rain droplets slid off of his breastplate, his fists clenched and unclenched at his side, and his eyes flashed angrily.

"Where is she from?"

"Dawnstar."

"What does she do for a living?"

"She's a sellsword."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, Vilkas. She's beautiful and smart and sweet...she's everything I've wanted, but we're..not on the best terms right now."

Vilkas was taken aback by his brother's sudden burst of anger.

"Does she belong to a guild?"

Farkas froze in place and Vilkas stopped, too, waiting for an answer.

"No."

Vilkas tried a different approach to gather answers.

"What is her hair colour?"

"Red."

"Is she a Thane in any hold?"

"Yes, in Dawnstar."

"Is she tall?"

"Kind of."

Most of these questions were pointless, but he finally got his last question out.

"Does she work with anyone?"

"The Silver Hand."

Vilkas stopped completely, unable to move or say anything. Farkas stopped, too, realizing his mistake.

"She works with them?!" Vilkas shouted, turning to face his brother.

"Yes and I _love_ her!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"What has she told you about herself?"

"That her father's brother was killed by a Werewolf, she's a Silver Hand captain, that she lives in Dawnstar and...that she loves me..." Farkas finished quietly.

"How many times?"

"What?"

"How many times did you...make love?"

"Once!" Farkas defended himself.

"Isn't that a bit soon to be saying 'I love you'?"

"I don't...I don't know." He probably didn't, too. Farkas hadn't been with many women, nor had he been in a long term realtionship with one.

"I'm sorry, brother."


	8. Chapter 8 Bliss

Farkas paced up and down the aisle, his clothes brushing painfully against the wounds from the dragon attack.

Earlier, him and Naveen had been sitting by the lake, when a _dragon_ attacked. Thankfully, a young woman showed up and absorbed its soul, or something like that, but the attack had gone on for at least five minutes before she got there. Apparently, Naveen and her knew each other and the mysterious woman hung around to heal their wounds, but she didn't heal all of them. Naveen still had to be taken to the Temple of Kynareth and later suffered a vicious fight with Vilkas, when he found out that she was in the city. In a split decison, he had asked her to marry him. When binded by the words of a priest, even Vilkas wouldn't be able to keep them apart.

The doors squeaked open silently and Farkas watched Naveen enter in awe.

She may only have been wearing tavern clothes, but she still looked stunning. Her fiery hair hung in a halo around her flushed face. Her eyes shimmered brightly, like the candles that lit the Temple of Mara that night. Maramal had tried to convince Farkas to hold the wedding the next day, but he insisted that it couldn't wait. Naveen approached the alter slowly, taking in the scene of the temple.

Aela and Ria sat next to each other; Ria beamed with delight, while Aela looked proud. Vilkas, Torvar, and Athis sat on the bench across from them, all looking sullen. Torvar was most likely hungover, Vilkas was just plain angry, and Athis had lost a fight to Njada earlier, who was sitting behind him, her face dull. A few of Naveen's friends had showed up, too. A girl named Taryn, who watched with bright eyes, her brother, Azz'ari, and the leader of her group, who took the place of her late father. The man had agreed to give Naveen his blessing and, though he hid it quite well, Farkas could still see his slight displeasure at the thought of her marrying a Companion.

Farkas had been so caught up in his thoughts, that he almost didn't answer the priest when he asked, "Do you take this woman to be yours, now and forever?"

"I do. Now and forever." He answered, his voice deeper than usual.

"And do you take this man to be yours, now and forever?"

"I do. Now and forever."

Her words echoed in his head as they kissed. _'Now and forever.' _ He thought, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist and leaning down to whisper in her ear as they walked towards the door.

"I love you."

She looked up at him and grasped his hand tightly.

"I love you, too."

"Forever."

"Forever."

**Nothing could match the joy that he felt when he saw her smile that night.**


	9. Chapter 9 The End

"Eek!" Sofie squealed, as Lucia ran towards her with a piece of mudcrab chitin from the chest in their room.

Beside him, Naveen smiled and dropped the firewood that she was carrying in the stack next to the stables. Suddenly, Farkas picked her up by the waist and slung her over his shoulder. She yelped in surprise and beat her fists against his thighs playfully. He started to sprint. Finally, he reached the tree in front of the lake, where they had tied a string of rope to swing on. He pulled himself up with one hand and smirked as he heard Naveen gasp, when she heard the sound of the tree branch bending with his weight. He swung himself backwards and-_SPLASH!_

They hit the water with surprising force and, despite her protests, Farkas didn't let go of his wife until they reached the surface. She unlaced her dress and threw it to the shore, then kicked herself into a backstroke. A smile broke across her face as the sun reached her and the water flowed around slight figure. After she had gotten a few feet away from where she had been, she remembered their feud and swam towards Farkas. She threw herself onto his back, laughing. He knocked her into the water and turned to face her. She was beautiful...the sunlight throwing a halo on her hair and her eyes shining up at him. He leaned in to kiss her.

_WHAP!_

A big pile of mud hit them both in the face. He turned to find Sofie and Lucia standing there, looking both pleased and terrified. Naveen cast a playful glance at Farkas and ran out of the water. Sofie shrieked with delight, as her mother caught her around the waist and rolled her to the ground. Farkas grabbed Lucia's arm and hugged her tightly. Naveen dragged Sofie towards them.

They all hugged.

_It was bliss._

***Shakes herself out of shock* I can't believe it's over. It may have only been nine chapters, but all the time that I put into it made it seem like more than that. Okay, so...the first fanfiction that I ever wrote(and never published)was about Farkas and the Dragonborn. I need YOU guys to help me decide whether to write that **_**or**_** do a dramatic type sequel with Farkas and Naveen. **

**Now that I'm thinking about it, the Farkas/Naveen sequel doesn't sound so good, but...you guys, the fans of this fanfiction, will decide, instead. Well, I guess this is it for this fanfiction.**

**Happy reading!**

_**Twistedsystem009**_


End file.
